


A Secret Of... pt1

by DFY_baby



Series: 98line [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFY_baby/pseuds/DFY_baby
Summary: 他最不希望發生的事情還是成真了，而且還是在別人面前，不留情面的破壞一切。隨後湧上的羞赧情緒燃燒了他的面容，把裹滿羞恥的火種落進驚慌的眼瞳中，一點一點熄滅成大海的餘燼。而安達祐人的衣服被燙出深淺不一的坑洞。
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Series: 98line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858834
Kudos: 5





	A Secret Of... pt1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次使用AO3發文，關鍵TAG如上所示請自行斟酌閱讀。  
> 這是關於98line的（我的）性癖的小故事。

姜炯求閃爍波光的雙眼低垂，白皙小巧的耳廓泛著誘人的粉色，指尖用力得發白緊緊拽住安達祐人的衣襬，像是躲避對方的目光卻被空間擠壓得一點不留，整個人瑟縮在安達祐人懷裡止不住輕輕顫抖。  
安達祐人意識到自己搞砸了些什麼。而現下的情況讓他的大腦呈現當機狀態，只能愣怔地佇立原地，盯著姜炯求頭頂的髮旋平撫心緒──他從來不知道心臟的跳動聲可以吵得令人心煩。他用一個彆扭的姿勢環抱姜炯求的肩背，汗濕的掌心傳來對方單薄衣物下的體溫以及輕微的哆嗦。  
如果不是看見了姜炯求的表情，安達祐人不會知道向來強勢多刺的男孩也會露出這種情緒。至少在他的印象中，更多時候都是男孩氣焰強盛的指揮和毫無畏懼的直言，畢竟他們的關係還停在點頭之交。而在發生這件事之後，兩人的關係或許會變得更加疏遠吧。安達祐人忍不住想。

安達祐人第一次看見姜炯求的眼淚。  
也許是出自難堪、羞愧，亦或自暴自棄，可能還有對自己的指責和怨念，但他從未在意過對方的狼狽，無論是以什麼形式發生，他都不可能對此感到負擔。  
不管是17歲的此刻，還是未來20代的以後。

起初安達祐人只是遵循著導師的囑咐叫住姜炯求，傳達被他反覆含在口中的訊息，不過短短幾個句子卻因為他還不甚熟練的韓文發音給拖延好些時間，更在瞧見姜炯求愈發難看的臉色時，無措地讓默背好的語句成為破碎的單字，一緊張就開始口吃。  
「先等一下。」安達祐人緊張地攥緊拳頭，略顯不安地直面姜炯求不耐的面容，下意識地吞嚥了口唾沫。  
「你……」姜炯求剛踏出一步就有些不穩地靠向安達祐人的懷裡，他握住對方的手腕，出口的聲音像是繃緊的細線稍有不慎就會斷裂。  
「廁所……」  
大腦在接收信息後的五秒內做出了反應，怪不得對方的狀況這麼奇怪。安達祐人為自己的不夠謹慎感到尷尬，下意識想伸手抱住對方的舉動被姜炯求反手拍開。「扶我就好。」而後他幾乎是拖著姜炯求把人帶到不遠處的洗手間。

  
一進到隔間緊張的心緒就稍微平緩了些，本想立刻出去的安達祐人卻面臨了來到韓國的第一個重大危機。他看著姜炯求幾乎是瞬間放鬆的表情和瞬間染深的下半身，以及腳底逐漸匯聚的淡黃色水灘，安達祐人不知道該如何開口，以至於他只能在姜炯求濕潤的眼眸中看見自己慌亂的模樣，然後在對方忍不住發紅的眼眶流出更多令他難以解決的液體前，把不知所措的男孩藏進懷裡。

「你有帶替換衣物嗎？我先去幫你拿。」安達祐人花了一點時間平撫情緒，更多是在意姜炯求的心情，溫熱的手心帶有安撫意味的輕輕摩娑對方的肩頭，過分小心地確認男孩的狀況。  
姜炯求微微點頭，咬著泛白的下唇強迫自己挪動位置，他的臉色就和醫院裡的牆一樣蒼白，更多是自尊和精神的潰堤。他不曉得安達祐人會怎麼看待自己，甚至連對方離開前的表情都琢磨不出。  
他應該要先處理遺留的爛攤子。把這該死的環境好好清理一下，再試圖組織編造一些理由來搪塞對方可能的疑問，或是乾脆脅迫安達祐人閉上嘴巴一句話也不要再在他面前提起。  
然後他無用的腦袋湧上了更多強烈的情緒，無一不指著自己的醜態狠狠嘲笑。

等到姜炯求再次意識到自己的處境，他已經完美地處理好地上的髒亂，把曾經留在這個小小空間的荒唐痕跡全都抹消得一乾二淨。他的雙手被搓得通紅，胡亂擠壓的洗手乳散發出濃烈的果香味，搓揉間不斷湧出的泡沫像是奇怪的白色怪物就要吞噬他的雙手，甚至是他失神般地用大量清水潑灑在身上時，都應該慶幸一切的過程中沒有出現第三個目擊者。  
而等到安達祐人帶著替換衣褲回到被掛上清掃中告示牌的男廁，看到的就是腰間以下全濕的姜炯求一語不發地坐在隔間裡的馬桶蓋上。

「炯求……？」安達祐人試探地開口，喚著生疏名字的音調不似記憶中的熟悉，成功引起了姜炯求的注意。渙散的精神再次重新積聚，男孩脹紅的臉和充滿血絲的淚眼瞬間烙印在安達祐人的視網膜上。  
「呃、」姜炯求努力呼吸吐氣，下唇被皓齒咬出了齒印，乾澀的喉嚨被迫擠壓出嘶啞的氣音，他像是霎時遺忘如何發聲說話，每一次張嘴都如脫離水槽的金魚只是為了呼吸。  
經歷的事件太過荒唐以至姜炯求無法順利地解釋來龍去脈，他甚至不敢看向異國的練習生會流露出哪些情緒，就算發生的當下他始終未有過分的宣揚或者嘲弄──而姜炯求根本不熟識安達祐人。

「沒事的。」安達祐人低沉的嗓音突兀地響起，大概是看出了姜炯求的窘迫，他拿出對方乾淨的替換衣物遞過去，沒有提起任何有關先前的話題：「把衣服換起來吧。」  
「……謝謝。」細弱蚊蚋的氣音被輕易捕捉，安達祐人試著不去聆聽褪去長褲的衣物摩擦聲，卻不料在這個狹窄的隔間沒有任何聲音可以被忽視。他偏開頭，錯失了離開的時機，只能用餘光瞄向姜炯求褪去長褲和底褲，被寬鬆T恤曖昧遮掩的下身，一雙白皙的纖細長腿，明顯留有水珠的濕潤肌膚，異樣的氛圍在安達祐人急速跳動的心臟中發酵，他尷尬地側過身。

留給兩人的只有寂靜。

_膀胱積滿尿液的痠脹感讓姜炯求不自主繃緊肌肉，明明只有十幾步的距離卻被放大成幾百步，每往前踏一腳就會感受到無法出口的尿意成為一陣麻癢的電流回流刺激。如果不是被李會澤和高信源捉弄拖長時間，他也不會落得這樣的下場。  
__只要別讓他遇到其他人就好──才剛冒出的念頭就立刻被現實猛擊，姜炯求看著直直走向他的安達祐人，只能在心裡祈禱對方趕快把事情交代完畢。_

 _就快到極限了。姜炯求微彎著腰，盡力掩飾些微隆起的褲頭，整個腦袋只剩「想去廁所」的念頭，他直接打斷了安達祐人的彆腳話語──急迫的意念讓他也沒聽進去多少。  
_ _姜炯求拉過安達祐人，這大概是他們第一次靠得這麼近。膀胱積蓄的液體已經瀕臨底限，他再也無法忍受花費時間聽安達祐人結結巴巴地講話，以不會動用太多力氣的方式告知對方自己的難處，希望安達祐人可以理解現下的境況，閉上嘴巴讓他去該死的目的地。_

 _在踏進廁所隔間的瞬間，膀胱括約肌幾乎是同一時間放鬆作用，隨著緊繃的神經趨緩，憋到極限的負擔跟著放鬆，姜炯求感受到大腦閃過斷片的空白和絲絲難以言喻的快感。他最不希望發生的事情還是成真了，而且還是在別人面前，不留情面的破壞一切。  
_ _隨後湧上的羞赧情緒燃燒了他的面容，把裹滿羞恥的火種落進驚慌的眼瞳中，一點一點熄滅成大海的餘燼。  
_ _而安達祐人的衣服被燙出深淺不一的坑洞。_

或許是看出了兩人的窘迫，本來就小心翼翼的關係變得更加惡化，為了讓旁人也看得出彆扭的互動得到一絲緩解，公司職員和哥哥們一致贊同讓安達祐人在之後的一周入住姜炯求的家裡──不管後者消極的抗議。

「那個，總覺得很抱歉……」背上不多的行李和姜炯求踏上回家的路時，安達祐人低聲說著，垂下頭跟在姜炯求身後一步的距離就像做錯事的孩子。  
「……沒事。」為了避免再次陷入不明的沉默裡，姜炯求放緩了腳步走在熟悉的街道，用著安達祐人可以清楚聽到的音量說著：「我沒有討厭你。」  
「呃、」顯然被姜炯求突發的聲明嚇了一跳，但心裡確實有某個芥蒂被輕放下來，安達祐人搔了搔臉困惑的把視線飄向前方的姜炯求。「謝謝？」他思忖了一會兒，有些緊張地接續：「我也不討厭你。」

姜炯求停頓了一下，安達祐人的心臟也慢了一拍。他看著對方的髮尾隨著每次前進微微飄動，若隱若現的側臉好像勾起了淺淺的弧度。  
「什麼啊。」他聽見姜炯求帶著笑意的聲音。

安達祐人依然維持著一步的距離。他不記得周遭掠過的風景是什麼顏色，小販店傳出怎樣的香味，濃墨夜色裡的月亮是什麼形狀，只是小心翼翼地讓每一步都踩在姜炯求的身旁，跟著對方的步伐走過筆直的道路、蜿蜒的小巷，配合姜炯求的步調放緩呼吸，像是一道細長的影子寸步不離。  
晚風吹拂帶來一陣不知名的花香，他還沒來得及辨明目的地便已然到達。  
姜炯求打開門鎖轉過身，勾起的眼角呈現漂亮的弧度，那是今晚他們第一次四目相交。

「歡迎光臨？」  
「打擾了。」

被輕輕帶上的門扉喀地一聲關上，也許是場所的變換讓姜炯求不再是公司裡緊繃張揚的模樣，也不是跟安達祐人獨處時慌張尷尬的神情，雖然說不上來為什麼，但姜炯求周遭的氛圍變得更加柔和，就像是──  
「啊。」安達祐人彎身脫鞋的時候不經意地說出：「花香。」  
姜炯求疑惑地轉向他，看著對方掩著半張臉孔，從指縫間傳來細微的聲音。  
「……沒事。」

柔軟的清香帶著一絲甜味，裹成早些時候被自己遲疑吞下的話語滑落進肚子裡。  
安達祐人沒能說出口的。

**「……其實，我滿喜歡你的。」**

一周的時間過得比安達祐人想像得要快。姜炯求是位盡職的導遊，在有限的時間內盡可能地介紹了周遭有趣的景點、美味的店家，每天都拉著安達祐人往外轉了一圈才心甘情願地回家。他們的尷尬也在緊密的相處中得到緩解，甚至能說有了良性的影響，彼此的距離以可見的速度逐漸縮短。  
安達祐人得以近距離觀察姜炯求的一切，而對方亦是如此；他們會學習彼此的母語、談論喜愛的音樂或是舞蹈、配合對方與自己截然不同的性格，稱讚並羨慕彼此。  
姜炯求的性格好像有了一絲妥協，而安達祐人也更能強勢表達自己的意願。

睡前的聊天時間一直是安達祐人很喜歡的日程，他通常會躺在地上看著姜炯求房間的天花板，聽著對方緩緩講述即將過去的一天裡發生的趣事，或者未知早晨的計畫，有時候兩人也會聊到關於未來的夢想藍圖，說著如果能一起出道就好了的種種。持續的時間通常取決於雙方的疲勞程度，就算身體再怎麼累也還是想著多說上一句，來得及的話他們會道上一聲晚安，而多數時候都是姜炯求先沉默下來，這時安達祐人就會為少年獻上沉穩的祝願。  
「祝好夢，晚安。」

而興許是對即將到來的分別感到不捨，姜炯求難得地提出邀請：「你今天上來睡吧。」他拍了拍空餘的床位，把自己往牆邊挪了挪，像是看出了安達祐人的猶豫而再補了一句。「應該不會太擠。」  
安達祐人乖巧地躺在姜炯求身邊，對比自己姜炯求的身形要纖細許多，少年攝取的能量成為了他舞蹈上的助力，卻沒有顯現在對方的體型上。絲質的睡衣勾勒出姜炯求的軀體線條，敞開的領口是一片光滑平坦的肌膚，突出的鎖骨在對方拱肩時勾勒出深深的凹陷，彷彿能承載所有滴落的水珠，再隨著下一個動作滑落出去。

「關燈了喔。」  
他聽到姜炯求的聲音在咫尺之處響起，隨後是床墊淺淺的陷入，以及越過他的上半身和對方身上好聞的味道。明明他們用了同一罐沐浴乳，姜炯求身上的香味卻更加清晰誘人。  
安達祐人的雙眼還在適應黑暗，無意識盯著天花板的注意力卻被身旁的人給拉走，他聽見姜炯求摸索著回到原位的動作，把身體都包裹進舒適的被窩裡，衣物的摩擦聲讓他不自覺想起某天發生在兩人之間的尷尬瞬間。  
他突地轉頭想看看姜炯求的臉，不知道對方是不是也有同樣的表情。

姜炯求的雙眼在黑暗中依然閃閃發光。安達祐人撞進對方明亮的雙瞳裡，不曉得姜炯求是從什麼時候盯著自己的，而看著自己時又想到了什麼。  
安達祐人只有一個想法，幾乎是無自覺、自言自語地說了出來。

「好漂亮。」

「什麼啊？」安達祐人聽見姜炯求帶著笑意的聲音，連語尾都是喜悅的音調。他直勾勾地注視那雙圓亮的雙眸，隱約還能看見姜炯求右眼下方小小的痣。  
安達祐人並不是第一次覺得眼前的少年漂亮，而對方大概也在其他哥哥口中收穫了可愛、帥氣之類的形容詞，對於這些讚美他向來樂於接受──只是安達祐人第一次在他面前讚嘆，好像有什麼特別不同的意義。

「炯求總是，很漂亮。」低沉的嗓音像是浸泡在剛開的氣泡飲裡，無數顆泡泡爭先恐後地上升擠塞在頂點，再一顆顆融化成空氣中透明的存在，無聲地漂浮碰觸姜炯求的耳廓、鼻尖和唇瓣。很長一段時間裡姜炯求都不曾如此專注地注視一個人──他曾經害怕正面對方，亂糟糟的思考有如被貓折騰過的毛線球，所有顏色都交錯頑強地纏繞在一起，打不開的結彷彿總是忍不住想起的那天。  
姜炯求不由得燒紅了臉，他以為這道坎已經被他克服。 

「說男人漂亮什麼的太奇怪了吧……」姜炯求閉上眼阻絕對方的視線，試圖壓下大腦擅自播放的片段記憶，每掠過一次畫面臉上的熱氣就再蒸騰幾分，就連下腹都隱隱傳來一股麻癢感。  
「可是炯求真的很漂亮。」安達祐人仍然執著這句讚美，目光也未從姜炯求的臉上挪開，而隨著姜炯求的沉默，他更是肆無忌憚地凝視著對方。細微顫抖的睫毛和淺淺延伸的紅潮，近在咫尺的距離及被門牙抵住的下唇。  
「炯求？」他不是遲鈍的類型，很快就發現姜炯求有些不對勁──而被異樣氛圍感染的情緒，讓安達祐人再一次清晰聽見自己的心跳聲。

「哼嗯……」幾乎是反射性地吐出了回應，下一秒躺直的身體變成蜷曲的蝦米，姜炯求感覺身上的熱度似乎快把自己灼傷，他用被子把全身裹得嚴實，聽著外頭安達祐人的動靜下腹的搔癢感不知為何有增無減。

安達祐人強制壓下體內雜亂的聲響，側過身查看姜炯求的狀況，左手支撐著半身的重量，右手輕輕攬過對方的身體。  
姜炯求的呼吸聲在此時格外清晰。帶著沉沉濕氣和粗喘的聲音被壓抑在棉被裡，悶熱的狹窄空間充斥著滿是熱氣的二氧化碳，壓迫著肺部的生存機能。等到姜炯求把臉露出來接觸外面的世界，新鮮的氧氣再次回歸血液，惱人的喘氣聲才稍微減緩了些。

安達祐人沒想過會再次經歷同樣的悸動，通紅的臉、汗濕的前額，以及浮出薄薄霧氣的雙眼。姜炯求仍舊閃躲他的目光，縮起肩膀彷彿在拒絕安達祐人的關心，用力地抓緊了攢在手裡的被角。

_「炯求很敏感喔，只是輕輕碰他一下反應就會特別大。」_

腦袋深處不合時宜地想起某人曾經說過的話。安達祐人把身子移得更靠近姜炯求，細微的喘息聲打在他的耳膜上彷彿激起了回聲，他把臉湊往姜炯求的眼前，看著那雙無時無刻吸引著自己的漂亮眼睛和凝結在眼下的小小淚痣，幾乎是被蠱惑般地用乾燥的雙唇輕輕貼在姜炯求的眉間。

「我可以吻你嗎？」

姜炯求聽見安達祐人的低沉嗓音緩慢地融成一灘糖水。

安達祐人的右手貼在姜炯求的脊背，隔著薄薄一層的睡衣不時上下撫摸，感受對方抗拒的顫抖──姜炯求仰起臉來不及呼出呻吟，嘴唇被笨拙地親吻、啃咬，每一次張闔都是為了安達祐人的再次入侵。他們的舌頭交纏在一起，透明的唾液連著彼此的唇瓣沾染在嘴角，事態的發展比當事人預想的還要失控。  
姜炯求原先拒絕的話語被哽在喉間，他明明可以直接推開對方並玩笑帶過，可一對上安達祐人的雙眼，他就忍不住把本能後退的身體縮進對方的懷裡。或許是曾經的失態讓姜炯求下意識地依順眼前的人──也或許是潛意識引誘著只要靠近對方就能讓下腹的搔癢喜悅地衝擊他的神經。  
陌生的觸感讓姜炯求把一切歸咎於狹窄空間的獨處，被埋藏在記憶深處的秘密讓他忍不住顫抖，身體記憶著那次的緊繃、害怕、羞恥和──解放後的愉悅。不應該被回憶起的快感迅速地佔領他的神經，每一次安達祐人的碰觸都在暗示著釋放後的喜悅，帶著巨大的羞赧從體內迅速蔓延，形成了瑰麗的色彩。

難耐的麻癢感在安達祐人的觸摸下愈發強烈，他的掌心似是安撫，又帶著挑逗意味的流連於姜炯求的肌膚上，曲起的右腳插入姜炯求的兩腿之間，能感覺到貼膚的睡褲裡鼓脹的慾望悄悄地突出。他們不停地親吻，變換著角度找尋最契合的姿勢，濕熱的舌頭笨拙地擠入彼此的口中，帶著一連串的啄吻和誘惑的水聲，齒間摩娑著柔軟的唇瓣。  
姜炯求的手抵在安達祐人的胸口，他想出聲的抗拒被黏膩的交纏融化在糖水之間，眼前是安達祐人光亮執著的雙眼，透著一股難以解釋的迷戀毫不遮掩地直直望進姜炯求眼底。一想到任何時刻都曾經被這樣的視線注目，每寸肌膚對外來的碰觸就更加敏感、壓迫著下腹灼熱的勃起也變得格外難受。 

「等、不……」姜炯求想說這樣很奇怪，他不應該乖順地承受安達祐人的親吻、他們也不應該繼續這次突如其來的親密，而他的軟舌再一次被攫獲，來不及嚥下的唾液順著漂亮的下顎線條延伸，溫熱的鼻息隨即噴灑在他的臉頰上，他理應推拒如此親暱的行為。  
安達祐人的雙眼從未離開過姜炯求，像是被他狠狠吸引住一般，每一次靠近都更熱切地注視著對方，彷彿不讓姜炯求逃跑似地緊盯。  
姜炯求不甘示弱地回瞪，他明白安達祐人眼裡的訊息，可笑的是抗拒的念頭在對方每個重新吻上來的瞬間逐漸變得支離破碎。無法否認這樣的親暱很好，青澀的慾望被輕易點燃成大火，而他只想盡快讓身體發洩這股悶燒的情慾。 

_「你真的不想要嗎？」_

抵在安達祐人胸前的手放鬆力道，柔軟又滑順的往後攀住脖頸，姜炯求輕輕地捏了一下對方的後頸，主動咬上早已貼合無數的唇瓣，含著對方的下唇嚙咬，把主導權重新拉回自己身上。唇舌間的交纏因為姜炯求的應合而變得更加激烈，他們不停攫取對方口中的氧氣，把舌尖探入濕熱的口腔內舔吻每寸柔軟的壁肉、滑過齒列和上顎，頂著同樣炙熱的軟舌繾綣纏綿。安達祐人原先輕柔的撫摸也變得更加大膽，直直竄進姜炯求的睡衣裡貪婪地碰觸細膩的肌膚，從光滑的背脊到柔軟的腰側──意料中得到姜炯求激烈的抗議，手指掐著對方敏感的禁區，一邊使力不讓姜炯求劇烈掙扎，再把每一次洩漏出的呻吟吻回那張幾欲咬人的嘴裡。 

「唔、哼嗯……」姜炯求拉扯著安達祐人的髮尾抗議，壓在側身的手被對方箝住，所有神經都在被迫感知腰際上的騷擾，扭動的下身也因為安達祐人卡在中間的長腿而毫無作用，只是把慾望蹭得更加火熱、連帶著出口的音節都輾轉變了調。  
安達祐人肆無忌憚地觸摸顯然讓姜炯求的耐受度達到臨界值，他瞬間軟了身子陷落在安達祐人的懷裡，相互啃咬紅腫的嘴唇流瀉出軟糯的呻吟，胯間腫脹的性器抵在對方的腹部，上一秒還驚詫羞憤的雙眼變得迷濛嬌媚，眼角帶著承受不住的晶瑩。  
睡衣已被掀開泰半，纖長的手指流連於姣好細緻的肌膚，時不時揉掐、輕撫，偶爾滑至平坦的小腹搓揉，指尖淺淺劃過小小的凹陷搔刮。右手手腕被姜炯求的左手纏住，像是制止又帶著邀請意味的溫度摩娑著細嫩的內側肌膚，姜炯求引導安達祐人的手往自己腰後固定，彷彿在埋怨他的反覆，索性把自己再一次塞進對方的懷裡。

「不要再摸了，就抱著我。」安達祐人聽見姜炯求帶著撒嬌的命令，想起了緊張結巴的某日午後。  
「……好。」

姜炯求沿著安達祐人的右手往上攀升，重新勾住對方的脖頸，手指調皮的在冒出薄汗的肌膚上彈跳，靈活得像在跳舞，引領安達祐人再次深深地探索他的口腔，用燃燒的氣息包裹他紅腫的唇瓣、嚙咬濕熱的軟舌。鼻息交換的瞬間他能感受到下腹繃緊的肌肉，被完整環繞住的身體直接貼向專注接吻的安達祐人，姜炯求惡意地挺起胯部磨蹭對方，提醒對方該解決的除了親吻的衝動還有其他更加露骨的性慾。  
姜炯求直接把手伸進安達祐人的T恤裡，掌心貼著平坦的小腹往下滑落，扯下褲頭探進隱密的地帶，對方和他一樣的勃起被底褲包覆形成無法忽視的形狀──而安達祐人像個沒事人一般只顧著親吻的舉動點燃了姜炯求無用的勝負欲。他用掌心搓揉挺立的陰莖，手指描繪慾望的輪廓，指尖搔刮著龜頭並在周邊畫圓。突然的刺激讓安達祐人忍不住低喘出聲，他疑惑地停下動作看著瞇起眼睛的姜炯求，噘著嘴無害的臉孔更像是一隻打著壞主意的貓咪。

「炯求？」安達祐人下意識地舔過自己濕潤的下唇，有些難堪於膨脹的分身被暴露出來。  
「怎麼了？不喜歡嗎？」姜炯求挑起一邊眉毛看向對方無助的面容，乾脆地脫下安達祐人的底褲把充血的陰莖握在手中，直接的觸碰讓安達祐人倒抽了一口氣，更在意識到姜炯求帶著薄繭的手正抓著自己時不爭氣地又硬了幾分。

姜炯求握著粗大的性器上下滑動，拇指輕壓在頂端的洞口磨蹭，沿繞冠狀溝來回揉壓，刺激著可能會讓安達祐人感覺到快感的部位。姜炯求的自慰經驗不多，年少時期更多的氣力都用在舞蹈練習，成為練習生之後也因為全部的心思都擺在如何取得更好的評價成績上而鮮少在意，更別說親手幫別人放鬆──他不是沒聽聞過同儕私下的討論，只是沒想過會發生在自己身上。  
手指幾乎是按照記憶中覺得舒服的位置一點一點摸索，指腹抹開分泌出的透明體液，食指和拇指圈住傘狀的龜頭不停來回旋轉磨蹭，刺激著敏感的前端。姜炯求皺起鼻子端詳安達祐人的表情，調整自己的力道套弄滾燙又脆弱的柱身，感受對方的性器在自己的愛撫下愈發腫脹，耳邊也傳來對方難耐的低吟。 

「舒服嗎？」姜炯求哼出一聲鼻息，似是滿意地看著皺起眉頭隱忍的安達祐人，伸出粉舌舔過下唇，像是惡作劇得逞的小貓露出饜足的表情，眼尾都是漂亮的粉色光暈。  
安達祐人這才真正地放鬆下來。複雜的心緒被輕易地撫平，他憐愛地靠前啄吻姜炯求的鼻尖、顴骨、臉頰、嘴角，原先的衝動轉化為純粹的喜歡，他靠著姜炯求的額頭輕嘆：「舒服。」扣在背後的右手探進姜炯求的褲子裡，拉下遮蔽硬挺性器的布料，他蹭了蹭對方的鼻頭，把大掌覆蓋住挺翹的陰莖跟著一起套弄。

「炯求也一起。」

兩人面對面側躺，手中抓著和自己同樣炙熱的性器，因為快感而紊亂的氣息交融成彼此的味道，隨著體溫高升膨脹的陰莖也更為火熱，套弄的速度也隨著對方的動作愈來愈快。姜炯求緊咬著下唇顫抖地抽動炙熱的分身，感覺手裡賁張的性器粗魯地跟著自己的套弄前後抽插，他沒忍住跟著大幅度地擺動腰部頂弄，腹部深處一股熟悉的酥麻感也趨漸洶湧。  
安達祐人緊套著根部揉捻，指腹摩娑著下方的囊球再稍微抵住固定姿勢，收緊圈起的範圍讓姜炯求挺直腰插進窄熱的模擬通道，手裡都是鈴口流出的透明液體，隨著對方一個抽離再次攫住濕滑的頂端，捏握陰莖的前端不停揉捏，指尖在冠狀溝頸來回摳弄，對比姜炯求更為熟練的技巧讓對方壓抑不住幾欲出口的呻吟，纏繞著滾燙的熱氣無力地喘在安達祐人頰邊。

「舒服嗎？」

瀕臨極限的層層快感讓姜炯求只能晃起腦袋，欲出口的話語被衝擊得只剩支離破碎的單音，過分敏感的交感神經向大腦傳輸更多的訊息，興奮的快感就像一股電流竄出讓他的後腦感到一陣刺麻。  
「哼嗯、嗯──」突地拔高的聲音讓安達祐人慢了下來，他看著姜炯求略有不滿地皺起眉間，圈著前端的指節來回扭轉再加快套弄的速度。姜炯求的身體在安達祐人給予的新一輪的刺激中欲發柔軟，彷彿下一秒就要融成甜膩的糖水。

「舒服嗎？」  
低啞的嗓音無疑成了最好的催化劑。姜炯求聽著對方過分執著的提問，握著滾燙陰莖的手忍不住加緊力道、鬆開死咬著下唇的門齒努力不讓話語變為破碎的呻吟，顫抖著聲音像是摻進半分空氣的囈語：「舒、服……」語尾落進細碎的喘息聲裡，跟著被輕輕叨唸的名字化成安達祐人喜愛的氣味。

從沒想過平時寡言的安達祐人會在這種情況下變得難纏，好像一定要聽到姜炯求說出肯定的話語才心滿意足，執拗地追問令人害羞的回答，把姜炯求本就熱燙的身體變得更加紅豔。  
安達祐人喜歡姜炯求在微光映照下變得格外鮮豔漂亮的粉色耳朵。  
「炯求很可愛。」他忍不住靠前含住輕薄的耳垂，在耳畔吐出濕熱的稱讚。

下腹的麻癢感和興奮的快感混合在一起，姜炯求來不及抑止流露的呻吟，握著對方性器的手軟綿綿地貼在柱身，手指輕輕捲起被體液浸濕的毛髮，跟著綿軟的喘息顫抖的腰間像是體會了另一場高潮。  
「嗯……祐人……」姜炯求拱起肩膀拉開和安達祐人的距離，下身卻貼得更近。「再快點、唔……」他把昂揚的分身湊往對方的腹間，濕潤的前端頂著同樣脹大的性器，幾乎是沉溺在對方給予的快感裡哼唧。

貼合的性器給了兩人新的刺激，他們靠著彼此感受一方的套弄，另一人用掌心包裹流出透明液體的龜頭旋轉畫圓，把兩根腫脹的陰莖緊迫地壓在一起，手掌來回揉捻柱身。隨著加重的力道和愈來愈急促的呼吸，兩人心照不宣地感知對方勃發的慾望就快要到達高點，姜炯求搓揉鈴口的動作愈發地粗魯，安達祐人套弄兩根分身的頻率也逐漸加快，急迫的像是要把對方完全融入自己的氣息。  
姜炯求覺得腦袋暈乎乎的，明明即將瀕臨極限卻又覺得缺了點什麼，閃著水光的眼眸糢糊了眼前安達祐人的臉孔，他突然想不起對方臉上是什麼表情。

「──……」

安達祐人扣著姜炯求的腰把對方的重量全部壓向自己，本來摟著姜炯求腰際的左手抽出壓向微微鼓脹的下腹，沒有停止對彼此的愛撫，邊輕壓姜炯求的肚子邊快速地套弄興奮的陰莖。兩人都不自覺的繃緊下身的肌肉，鼓噪的心臟和止不住的喘息讓安達祐人皺起眉頭，姜炯求也因為對方揉壓下腹的舉動而哼出難受的呻吟，所有的慾望在此刻被燃燒得猛烈。即將射精的衝動和異樣的酥麻感衝擊著姜炯求的全身，他死死地抓著安達祐人的手臂任由快感沖刷每根神經，顫抖的呻吟帶著隱隱的泣音。

安達祐人再次親吻姜炯求的雙唇，把兩人低啞的嘶吼全數吞回對方嘴裡。  


姜炯求站在馬桶前發呆，腦袋還因為不久前的發洩呈現當機狀態，侵入四肢百骸的快感沒有完全退卻，甚至是一想到安達祐人就會忍不住起雞皮疙瘩。但是更讓他無法理解的是安達祐人毫無疑問的舉動──或者說他腦子一熱說出的話，即便事後對方在幫兩人清理的過程一句詢問也沒有，只是若有似無地流連在令他發癢的部位。  
要養成奇怪的癖好了啊。姜炯求暗自嘆氣，鏡子裡的自己全是淡淡的紅暈。

_急躁又迫切的聲音，像極了他曾經的低語。被緊緊拽住的衣襬和不住顫抖的身體，汗濕的額間和鬢角，櫻粉色的小巧耳廓以及含著淚光的雙眼。  
_ _懇求的願望只有一個，而此時的安達祐人卻本能地選擇了另一種答案──記憶在腦海深處關於姜炯求脆弱無助又旖旎的畫面。_

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝教主領我進門！


End file.
